Taken
by HaleyJamesPotter
Summary: Haley Potter (Fem!Harry) is kidnapped by an old death eater. He asks for a ransom but what will happen if they pay? What will happen if they don't? Read as Haley's old secrets come to light and she tries to hide new ones. How kidnapped her? Why? And why is she always afraid? Warning: Physical Assault, Sexual Assault. Probably Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Ron and Hermione were excited to see Haley again. They were on their way to their fourth year at Hogwarts. Things for the three friends were a little weird. Haley was very famous because as a baby she killed an evil wizard named Voldemort. Now everyone wants to know her. Haley felt bad for bringing her friends into her fame but they stuck by her no matter what. Ron was particularly nice. His family always let Haley stay at their house. They often considered her a part of the family. Hermione however was her best friend. They never fought or disagreed. They were two peas in a pod. Unfortunately neither had been able to see Haley since school let out. The Weasleys went to Romania to visit Charlie all summer and Hermione's parents took her to France. They sent letters but it wasn't the same.

As soon as the train left the station Ron and Hermione went to search the train for Haley. They checked every booth three times over.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked.

"There were a few booths that were locked. Maybe she was in one of them," Ron suggested.

"Possible but unlikely. She hasn't seen us in months. You would think she would want to talk with us."

"Maybe she's with Neville, Luna, or Ginny," Ron told her. "Let's just meet her at the feast."

Hermione sighed, "Alright."

The train ride was long but when they finally arrived they found Neville climbing onto a carriage and decided to join him.

"Hello Neville. Have seen Haley? We couldn't find her," Ron informed him.

"No but this is only the third carriage to go out and the first two only cared Slytherins. If you want to find her so badly we could just wait at the doors for her," Neville suggested.

"Great idea, Neville!" Hermione said happily.

The three got off the carriage at the end of the ride and waited as each carriage dropped off a load of students. But as the last carriage left they still had not found Haley.

"I think we should tell someone that Haley's missing," Hermione said fearfully.

As much as the guys hated it they definitely agreed with her. They rushed to the first professor they saw.

Hermione s quickly said, "Professor McGonagall, Haley's not here. We couldn't find her on the train so we decided to wait for her as they carriages were dropping people off but she never showed up. We can't find her anywhere."

"Alright, Ms. Granger," Minerva said calmingly, "I will look into the matter immediately. Please relax child. We will find out where she is. You three just head to the feast."

Before the sorting ceremony Hermione, Ron, and Neville saw McGonagall talking frantically to Dumbledore.

"Where could she be?" Neville asked but no one had an answer.

The sorting started and ended without any hint that something was wrong. After the meal Dumbledore got up and did his regular speech with the rules and warnings but surprised everyone by saying, "And finally, has anyone seen Ms. Haley Potter?" Most people shook their heads. "It seems that Ms. Potter is missing at the moment but we will get to the bottom of this. Now off to…"

Dumbledore's speech was cut off a large patronis in the form of a tiger appeared in the middle of the Great Hall. It said, _"If you ever want to see your precious hero, Haley Potter alive again you will have five million galleons ready for me as soon as possible. If you do not comply you will never see Ms. Potter again. I will not lie to you. Haley is not alright. She has been tortured and it is unlikely to stop until I get my money. So I would hurry if I were you. I will give you further details later."_

The Great Hall was stunned. "Everyone will go to their common rooms immediately!" Dumbledore announced before turning to the staff. "Filius and Pomona go with your houses. Vector take the Slytherins. Hooch take the Gryffindors. Severus, call the Aurors. Minerva, come with me to my office."

Once the Aurors arrived in Dumbledores office with Snape, Dumbledore was surprised to see Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones also arrived. He must have mentioned that it had to do with Haley Potter. Dumbledore presented his memory from the feast.

"We're going to pay right?" Minerva whimpered.

"We will get the money ready and wait for further instructions," Amelia told her. All three of the Aurors headed to Gringotts leaving Minerva, Albus, Amelia, Snape, and Fudge alone.

Suddenly a large black dog burst through the door. Minerva, Fudge, and Amelia screamed.

"Not a good time, Snuffles," Dumbledore said sternly.

The dog transformed to a scruffy man and he said, "I don't care if I go back to Azkaban. Where the hell is my goddaughter?!"

"Sirius Black!" Fudge yelled and drew his wand.

Sirius ignored him, "Hermione sent me an owl. What is going on Albus?"

Albus sighed, "Haley was kidnapped. They asked for a ransom. Amelia is getting the ransom money."

Sirius had tears running down his face and he punched the desk, "I can't lose her too, Albus. Not after Lily and James."

"You're the reason Lily and James are dead," Fudge accused.

Sirius finally turned to him, "Minister, you are an idiot! I was innocent! You didn't even give me a damn trail!"

"We could give you Veritaserum right now. If you are innocent then I will have it in the papers by morning and you will be immediately freed. Then you can be there for your goddaughter when we get her back," Amelia told him.

"Severus, please get some Veritaserum," Dumbledore requested.

Moments later Sirius was a free man but he didn't feel any better. The fireplace roared and two people rushed out but stopped at the sight of Sirius.

"Sirius Black?!" the pair asked. It wasn't really fear but shock.

Sirius looked at the red haired couple, "Hello, I'm innocent. You must be Molly and Arthur Weasley. I've met your son Ron. Nice boy. He forgave me for breaking his leg when I attacked him."

"You attacked my son!?"

"Sort of I'll explain later."

Molly shook her head remembering that Ron was fine. He had been the one to owl them. "Albus, Ron sent us an owl. Is it true?" Molly breathed.

Albus gave a sad nod, "Haley has been kidnapped."

Molly began to sob and Arthur pulled her close. "What are you doing about it?"

"We have no idea where Haley could be so right now we are following the instructions and getting the money," Amelia told them.

"Will she be alright?" Molly squeaked.

Snape answered, "He said she was being tortured so probably not." Minerva slapped him. "Ow! What?"

"Don't say that! You know Haley! She's strong! She'll be just fine!" Minerva yelled before putting her head in her hands and crying more.

Everyone was silent.

After a while the fireplace roared again and Remus stepped through, "Albus! Where is she?! What happened?!"

Sirius saw that his friend was hysterical. He got up and pulled him into a brotherly hug. Remus considered Haley his cub. She was a part of his pack so the wolf side of him was having a hard him with this. "Wait a minute. Sirius?"

"Yeah, turns out I'm innocent!"

"I knew that but no one else does."

"They do now. I'm a free man. And we are going to help Haley."

The Aurors came back a moment later and, after they were given an explanation to Sirius being there, handed the money bag to Amelia.

"Now what?" Arthur asked.

"We wait for further instructions."

They didn't need to wait long. Five minutes later a tiger appeared in the room.

_"So you can follow instructions. I saw your Aurors at Gringotts. Now listen very carefully because if you screw up Ms. Potter will be the one paying for your mistake. Dumbledore is going to give the package to his phoenix. He will send the phoenix to the open area behind the Shrieking Shack._ _Fawkes will leave the money bag there and leave immediately. I will send someone to collect the money. If anyone tries to stop the collector Haley dies. If the money is tampered with in any way Haley dies. If the money we asked for isn't all there Haley dies. After we check the money over we will leave. We will place a time lock on Haley's chains. A while after we leave the chains will release her. She can grab her wand and leave. Follow the instructions perfectly and no more harm will come to your special Golden Girl. You have half an hour to deliver the money."_

"You're going to do it right?" Remus demanded.

"We don't have much of a choice right now," Amelia said.

"Fawkes!" Dumbledore called and the beautiful bird landed on his desk. "I need a favor. Take this bag to the area behind the Shrieking Shack. Set it on the ground and come straight back. Alright?"

Fawkes nodded and grabbed the bag before disappearing in a fiery blaze. Moments later Fawkes returned.

They sat silently and waited until eight in the morning before finally the tiger appeared again.

_"Thank you. That was almost too easy. We will be leaving our spot in twenty-four hours `s. Haley's chains will unlock a few hours after that. No more harm will come to her. Congratulations you saved your saviour. She is a bloody mess though."_

"What?! We need to wait!" Molly screeched.

"We should go to the Great Hall. We could get some breakfast and tell the others what we know," Dumbledore suggested.

They followed Albus to the Great Hall. Fudge sat at the staff table. Amelia sat with her niece Susan. Molly and Arthur sat with their children and Hermione. Dumbledore went to the front and made a quick announcement. "I know we are all worried about Ms. Potter. The ransom has been paid and the assured us that she will be released soon but not today. They said that no more harm will come to her though. Oh and we will have a few guests today. There is Minister Fudge, Madam Bones, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black." At Sirius' name, uproar began. Dumbledore held up his hand successfully silencing the hall. "He never got a trial. Last night Madam Bones questioned him with a truth serum. He is in fact innocent of all the crimes he was convicted of. He is also very close to Haley as he is her godfather so I expect you to treat him with the same respect you show any of the other adults here."

After the speech Remus and Sirius entered the hall. They spotted the Weasleys and Remus asked, "Mind if we join you?"

They made room and Sirius gave Ron a sad smile, "How's the leg?"

Ron gave a small chuckle and said, "Madam Pomphery healed it up pretty well. Hurt like a bugger for a while though, especially when I needed to walk."

"I told you to sit down on the bed but you were all, 'if you want to kill Haley you're going to need to kill us to'."

"I thought you were a murderer and you just broke my leg! What did you expect?"

Remus cleared his throat and said, "Sorry for almost killing you both. I talked to Haley after that night but not you two."

"No problem, Remus. It's not your fault," Hermione told him.

Molly was going crazy, "What the bloody hell are you four talking about?!"

"Wow, Mum, calm down!" Ron said raising his hands.

"It's nothing Mrs. Weasley. Really. Sirius was trying to get Scabbers and attacked Ron in the process. He dragged him into a tunnel under the whomping willow. Haley and I chased after them but the tree almost killed us but Crookshanks stopped it. When we got the end of the tunnel we found Ron and Sirius in the Shrieking Shack. Haley freaked at Sirius for being the reason her parents were died and almost attacked him when Remus stopped her. Then Snape showed up and the three of us attacked him at once knocking him out. We found out the rat was a man and Remus turned into a werewolf and almost ate us. So Haley and I time travelled to break Sirius out of his cell and flew off on a hippogriff. No big deal," Hermione turned back to her breakfast that she was just playing with.

"That made no sense," Molly said firmly.

"It does to us," Remus, Sirius, and Ron told her.

"Who exactly attacked Snape?" Fred asked.

"Hermione, Haley, and I hit him with the disarming spell at the same time," Ron informed him.

Everyone that heard this stared at the two. "And you're still alive!" George gasped.

They chuckled. "Yeah, I think he hit his head really hard," Ron told them.

"Wow Hermione! You actually did that! I mean I guess I can easy Ron and Haley doing that but you!" Fred gasped.

Ron snorted, "It wasn't even her first time attacking him."

"What!" Fred and George yelled.

"She set him on fire at Haley's first Quiddich game," Ron laughed.

"Ronald! No one is supposed to know that!" Hermione snapped.

Sirius and Remus were laughing like crazy. "Why?" Sirius finally managed to spit out.

Hermione blushed, "A teacher turned out to be an old bitter death eater. He was hexing Haley's broom. I looked into the stands and I saw Snape doing a spell. I thought he was the one attacking Haley so I ran to his stands and set him on fire. Unfortunately he was muttering a counter curse. I still saved her life though. On my way to do it I knocked the actual death eater out of the way breaking his eye contact."

"Why didn't we know any of this?" Molly asked.

"Didn't think it was important," Ron said shrugging.

"Of course it's important!" Molly yelled.

"Alright, calm down," Ron said, "I'll tell you if you really want to know."

"Thank you."

"First year as Hermione said someone was trying to kill Haley. We thought it was Snape. It was actually someone that was a close personal friend of You-Know-Who. Professor Quirrel. He was after an item that Dumbledore brought to the castle to protect and to kill Haley so he could be the next dark lord. He even had a troll attack her but she jumped on its back and stuck her wand up its nose. I knocked it out with a levitation charm. When Hermione, Haley, and I learned that someone was trying to steal the item we tried telling a teacher but they didn't believe us. Haley decided to go a get it herself. Obviously we wouldn't let her go alone so Hermione and I went with her. The problem was that there were several protections in place to keep people out. The first thing was a three headed dog. We just played music and it fell asleep. Then we jumped through a trap door and landed in devils snare. Hermione forgot she was a witch but when we reminded her she set it on fire. Then there was a room full of flying keys and four broom sticks. We had to catch a specific key. Haley did it easily. The next room was a giant chess board and we need to play as the pieces. I took charge and we won but there was one small problem. I had to sacrifice myself."

"What!" Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, and Ginny shrieked.

"No big deal guys. The queen just hit me unconscious. Hurt but I'm fine. After that Haley and Hermione had to move forward. The next thing was a troll but it was already unconscious so they moved on. When they entered the room both exits were blocked by fire. You had to solve a riddle that would tell which potion to drink to move on. Hermione solved it but there was only enough potion for one person to move on Haley drank it and Hermione drank part of the one needed to come back to help me. When Haley went forward she found Quirrel trying to finish the last task. It was a mirror that showed your desires. Haley knew how it worked but Quirrel didn't. Haley got the stone first and made a mad dash for it. She came running through the chess board yelling at us to run not long after I woke up. The three of us grabbed the brooms from the key room and flew out of the chamber. Quirrel however copied us and flew out behind us. We realized it was morning and most people would be in the Great Hall eating breakfast so we flew there avoiding Quirrel's curses. We flew into the Great Hall throwing the stone back and forth to avoid Quirrel. Hermione threw the stone all the way across the room and Haley did an awesome catch. Snape stunned Quirrel and Haley yelled to McGonagall, 'I thought you said it was safe'. It was hilarious."

They were stunned. Fred, George, and Ginny had a new respect for their brother. Molly and Arthur were horrified. There eleven year old boy did all that?

"I don't want to do anything that dangerous again," Molly said firmly.

"To late," Hermione sung earning a punch in the arm.

"What does she mean?" Arthur asked.

"Second year. But that's a story for another time. I need to use the loo," Ron said quickly before leaving.

Classes were canceled because everyone was on edge. The day went slowly. Most people spent the most of the day in the Great Hall hoping for an update but nothing came. Several people fell asleep there. At eight the next morning a tiger appeared in the middle of the Great Hall.

_"We are leaving. The chains will unlock in four hours. I do not know how long it will take for her to get to you though. That would depend on her. She is still very much alive. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."_

This was good news. Amelia had her Aurors searching for the girl. Any sign of her and they would know.


	2. Chapter 2

Those four hours passed. Then five. Then eight. Soon it was the middle of the night.

"Where is she?" Sirius asked more to himself than anyone. Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Amelia, Fudge, Flitwick, Snape, Sprout, Minerva, Albus, Poppy, Ron and Hermione were the only ones still in the Great Hall. Everyone else decide it would be more comfortable impatiently waiting in their rooms. Everyone wished to be informed when she returned though.

Hagrid was sitting in his hut alone. He tried to sleep but was too concerned for Haley to do anything. He told them to come get him immediately if she showed up. So what he heard a knock at the door he hoped it was a professor with good news. He rushed to the door and opened it. He gasped at the sight. Haley was standing in front of him. She was in shorts and a tank top. She was covered in blood, bruises, and cuts.

"Oh god!" Hagrid yelled.

"Please," Haley whispered as she began to fall over.

Hagrid caught her in one hand and said, "I got ya, Haley."

He grabbed a sheet and quickly wrapped it around her. Then he picked her up and carefully carried her to the castle. Haley was awake but weak. She didn't protest to being carried. She just laid there grateful that she didn't need to move. Hagrid walked as quickly as possible without shaking her too much. He assumed that they were still in the Great Hall.

"Professors! Professors!" Hagrid called out.

In the Great Hall Remus raised his head quickly. "What is it Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Hagrid is calling from down the hall! He sounds panicked!" Remus stood up and began to run and was soon followed by everyone. When they got closer they could hear him also.

"Hagrid!" Albus bellowed.

They heard him yell, "It's Haley!" They turned the corner to find Hagrid carrying a large bundle in their direction. "It's her. She knocked on my door. She's hurt badly!"

Snape rushed to him, "Here give her to me."

Hagrid did as he asked and Snape ran off to the infirmary. When they all arrived Snape yelled, "Set up a bed!"

He looked down as he heard a small voice say, "Professor?"

"You'll be fine, Haley," Snape told her setting her down.

Molly and Poppy rushed to her side and gently unwrapped the sheet to find the bloody mess underneath. "Oh god!" Poppy gasped.

Molly helped through the tears. Poppy, Molly, and Severus took over an hour to heal the most of it. Haley would however have bruises for weeks and scars forever. A particularly nasty scar was burned into her left arm. I read 'The Girl Who Wouldn't Die'. Haley passed out somewhere in the middle of it.

Everyone watched tearfully. Flitwick went to inform the rest of the staff and the Ravenclaws. Sprout went to tell the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors. Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Minerva, Albus, Hagrid, Amelia, Fudge, and the rest of the Weasleys watched Poppy, Molly, and Severus work.

When they were done the three were exhausted magically and physically. They each collapsed on separate beds and fell into uneasy sleeps. Most of the room did. They slept in shifts. One would watch for an hour before waking someone else and having them watch. By morning everyone was rested enough and resumed staring at Haley.

"She will be alright, right Mum?" Ginny asked Molly quietly.

"I don't know, baby," Molly answered softly.

"What did they do to her?" Sirius growled.

Poppy sighed, "She has been though a lot. There were cuts, burns, a couple broken bones, and there was residue cause by dark curses."

"Residue?" Ron parroted.

Minerva explained, "All magic especially dark magic leaves traces. If someone were to use a dark spell on Haley it would have left traces behind."

"Can you tell which spells where used?" Ron asked.

Poppy nodded.

"Will you tell us?" Remus asked.

Poppy sighed again and said, "The one used the most often was the Cruciatus Curse."

Neville gave a small whimper.

"They also tried the imperious curse but I believe Haley managed to shake it off."

"Oh she definitely did," Hermione said firmly.

Albus looked at her, "How do you know?"

"Second year, that idiot, Lockhart tried to use the imperious on her. She shook it off immediately. It was funny because he didn't understand what was going on."

"What?!" Molly and Minerva shrieked.

"First the death eater! Then you hired someone that used unforgivables on children!" Molly shrieked.

"It's fine, Mum. Haley always outsmarts them," Ron told her.

"Yes but she shouldn't have to. She's only fourteen and she survived through more than most if not all of us," Molly stated.

Hours passed with no change. "When will she wake?" Hermione asked.

Severus shrugged, "No idea; could be hours. Maybe days. I've known bad cases that were out for months."

"That's helpful," Sirius muttered sarcastically.

Classes had been canceled again. It was a Friday so they wouldn't start classes until Monday. All day people stopped by to drop off get well gifts for Haley. She was given everything from candy to potion supplies. The room was full of flowers."

Dinner rolled around but Albus had the house elves deliver their supper to the hospital wing. They each ate as much as they could manage. Bill, Charlie, and Percy all came after supper. They had the weekend off work and wanted to be there for their sister in everything but blood.

Molly and Arthur were happily surprised and the Minister was impressed with Percy. Eventually Amelia and Fudge needed to leave but they made Albus promise to keep them informed. Night rolled around quickly. Albus took the first shift. Then Minerva, Severus, Sirius, Remus, etc. The night went easily. But unfortunately there was no change. The next day was very much the same except around five o'clock in the evening Haley began to stir. Everyone backed away to give Poppy, Severus, and Molly room.

"Haley?" Molly whispered.

Haley groaned in response. Her eyes fluttered open. Her breathing became fast and heavy. Severus took one of the many bottles off the bedside table and made her drink it. Her breathing went back to normal.

"Just a minor panic attack," Snape explained, "I gave her a calming draught."

"Haley?" Molly tried again.

Haley let out a small whimpered, "Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly smiled sadly through her tears and pet the girl's hair, "Yes sweetheart, I'm right here."

"Where'm I?" Haley said weakly.

"You're at Hogwarts, honey," Molly informed her.

"Can I see her?" Sirius asked Poppy quietly.

Poppy nodded.

"Haley?" Sirius said approaching her.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, it's me, pup."

"But you shouldn't…" Haley began to panic.

"It's alright, pup," Sirius silenced her. "I've been freed. I'm not going anywhere."

"You're free?"

"Yep, so beware I will become the over protective god father I was always meant to be."

Haley gave a weak smile.

"Are you in any pain?" Poppy asked.

She answered so softly that only Remus heard.

"Her arm is burning," Remus told her.

"Remus?"

Remus approached the bed. "Hello cub."

"Hi."

Poppy pulled a cream out and began rubbing it on the words. Haley winced. Poppy said, "Sorry Haley. It's the only way to properly heal these burns."

Haley whispered something and they all looked at Remus. "She asked if they words are permanent."

Poppy gave a small sad nod, "I'm sorry Haley. They will heal but you will always have the marks."

Haley nodded, "I thought so. That's why I chose that one."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"The man gave me options. He let me choose one of three things to have on my arm," Haley said getting her voice back.

"What were the other options?" Sirius asked out of curiosity.

"Bitch and Golden Girl. I would have chosen bitch because it was short but I needed something I could look at every day."

Sirius nodded sadly.

"Do you know who took you?" Albus asked.

"Headmaster?"

"Hello Ms. Potter."

"Who else was watching me sleep?"

Remus chuckled, "Well the minister and head of DMLE watched you sleep for almost twenty four hours before needing to leave. The people still here are Neville, Luna, Hermione, Snape, Minerva, Flitwick, Sprout, and all the Weasleys. Hagrid was here for a while. Plus most of the school has visited you."

"Oh hi everyone," Haley said sheepishly.

"How's the arm feel now?" Poppy asked.

"Numb."

"That's good."

"Can I sit up?"

"Of course."

Molly and Sirius helped Haley prop up into a sitting position so she could see everyone. Most of them were crying or trying not to.

"Wow Haley! You look like got hit by a herd of Racklesports!" Luna told her.

Haley giggled, "Good to know, Luna."

"You're okay?" Hermione asked.

Haley looked the bandages that covered her arms, "Um, not really."

"Do you remember how this happened?" Snape asked.

"Well, my relatives needed to go to London on the 31st and they weren't going to go two days in a row so they left me there over night. I was on my way to the Leaky Cauldron when it all went black. When I woke up I didn't know where I was."

"What time was this?" Minerva asked.

"Um, around four in the afternoon," Haley told her.

"Do you know who it was?" Snape asked.

Haley looked down and began fiddling with her sheets. "Haley?" Molly asked.

"He was wearing a death eater mask," Haley told them quietly.

Sirius looked at Snape, "Who could it be?"

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You were one. You should know them all."

Severus glared at him and said, "I only know of a few that are out and were a part of the Dark Lord for choice inside of fear."

"And their names would be…" Sirius prompted.

"Well Crabbe and Goyle are too stupid to pull this off. But there were two correct?"

Haley said, "I only interacted with one but I heard him speaking with another person in the other room."

"Another person?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, I think it was a woman."

"Very few women were involved with the Dark Lord," Severus told them. "Aside from Bellatrix the only other women he came in contact with were wives of death eaters."

"So we're looking for a Death Eater and his wife," Arthur stated.

Ron snorted, "How much do you want to bet that it was Malfoy Senior?"

Haley's head shot up and stared at him open mouthed. Everyone saw this action.

"Haley?" Albus prompted.

"Blond."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"When he was burning me, I saw blond hair fall out from behind the mask."

The room was shocked. Was it really Malfoy?

"Do you remember anything else about the man or woman?"

"The conversation. The woman was angry. She didn't want any part of it but he sent her to pick up the money. She was screaming about ruining my life over unnecessary money. The torture stopped after that and he gave me some food that I assumed she made. It was actually good. I think he wanted to kill me but she wouldn't let him."

"Severus, is there anyone else you think it could be?"

"No blonds. Lucius is the only blond, married death eater that joined because he wanted to. He hates Haley and Narcissa would take pity on any child in pain," Severus said.

"Narcissa!" Haley yelled. "That was her name! When they were fighting the man yelled, 'Calm down, Narcissa'."

"I'll call Amelia and see if Lucius has been to work recently," Snape told them as he rushed out of the room.

"I'll kill Malfoy," Sirius growled.

"No you won't!" Haley snapped. "You just got out of Azkaban. You are not going right back in!"

"I can make it look like an accident."

"No!"

"Fine," Sirius grumbled.

"Good, I'm thirsty."

Molly filled a glass on the bedside table and helped her drink. "How do you feel otherwise?" Poppy asked.

"Most of my body is numb and I can't move my toes. I do still have toes, right? He had threatened to cut them off."

Sirius moved the sheet, "Yeah you still have all nine of them."

"Nine?!" Haley shouted.

"Just kidding. Calm down," Sirius said chuckling.

Haley glared at him, "Not funny."

"You should probably get some more sleep," Poppy told her. "We'll be moving you tomorrow."

"Moving me? Where? Not St. Mongos?" Haley asked.

"No, sweetheart, you're coming to the Burrow with us," Molly told her.

"Why?"

Poppy answered, "You are in no shape to go to classes anytime soon. By the time you are ready you will be so far behind that you would never be able to catch up. You should take this year off school altogether and start anew next year. You would be in the same year as Ginny and Luna."

"Oh," Haley said sadly.

"Cheer up, Haley," Fred said.

"You get a whole year off school!" George continued.

"And you get to spend it at the Burrow," Fred added.

"You'll be with Mum and Dad and Percy and I think Mum will be having problems kicking Sirius and Remus out!" George informed her.

"And we'll visit on the holidays," Ron told her.

"And we'll write you all the time!" Hermione told her.

"Plus you've never seen the Burrow in winter. There's a ski lodge not far away. You love skiing!" Ginny told her.

Sirius looked at Haley, "You ski?"

"Yes. My old school used to take us on ski trips every year. Best day of the year."

"We'll take you then!" Remus said happily.

"You can play with the gnomes," Luna said dreamily.

"You will go a whole year without a professor trying to kill you," Neville joked.

"Be fair Neville. Lockhart never tried to kill her," Hermione reminded him.

"No but he tried to obliviate me which to me is just as bad," Haley told her.

"Alright, well there's Remus."

"He may not have meant it but he did almost eat me."

Remus looked at her guiltily, "Sorry, Haley."

"No problem Moony."

"I'm sorry to be the soil sport but you should really get some sleep, Haley," Poppy told her.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm sitting up and my legs have gone numb."

Sirius chuckled and he, Remus, and, Molly helped her lay down. Poppy gave her a dreamless sleep potion and she drifted off to sleep. Once she was asleep Molly burst into tears.

Arthur hugged her, "What's wrong?"

"She seemed too normal."

Ron spoke up and said, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Luna shook her head, "No Ronald. She's hiding all of her feelings within her. She doesn't want anyone to see her feeling some ways so she tries not to have any feelings at all."

Everyone looked at her oddly and she shrugged, "I am a Ravenclaw."

"Will she be alright?" Ginny asked.

"Well the curse never drove her to the point of insanity but there will be after effects."

"Such as?" Ron quizzed.

"Mentally she is stable be she may have some personality changes. Also she may have flashbacks. She will often flinch at someone's touch," Poppy explained. "That's the real reason she should take the year off. She shouldn't be around to many people she doesn't know she can trust. Physically she will be fine in a few days but will have scars."

Ron and a few others nodded.

"Does anyone know what happened to her possessions? She only has her wand," Remus asked.

"Amelia informed me that the Aurors that were searching for her found it all in an ally and Hedwig flew here on her own. Everything is waiting for her at the Burrow," Albus informed them.

Severus quickly rushed into the hospital wing, "You will never believe what happened!"

"Is everything alright, Severus?" Albus asked.

"I went to Amelia and told her our suspicions about Malfoy. Well she decided to take me and two Aurors down to his office and question him under Veritaserum. When got there we heard a loud argument coming from his office with Narcissa. There was a flash of green light and when we entered we saw Narcissa standing over Lucius' dead body. When Amelia asked what happened she said that she found out the extent of the damage he did to Haley and said she couldn't be married to someone that rapes teenage girls. She was arrested right after."

"Wait! Rape!" Molly screeched.

Snape nodded sadly, "I already gave her an anti-pregnancy potion earlier just in case but now we are sure."

"Oh god," Molly began to sob again.

"I don't care about Azkaban. If he wasn't already dead I would kill him," Sirius growled.

888

Haley didn't wake up again until morning. "Oh morning, pup!" Sirius said casually.

"Mornin' Padfoot," Haley said sleepily.

"Oh good your awake!" Poppy said. "How do you feel this morning?"

Haley sat herself up, "Better. A little heavy and slow but better."

"That's good. Very normal."

Haley looked around the room. Everyone from the previous night was there along with two others. Haley recognized one of them as Minister Fudge but she didn't know the woman.

"Hello Ms. Potter," Fudge said crossing to her and shaking her hand. "It's good to see you up."

The lady followed him, "Hello Ms. Potter. My name is Amelia Bones. I'm head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you. It is nice to meet you Madam Bones," Haley said politely.

"I took the lead on your case and there is something you should know," Amelia told her softly. "Last night I went to question Lucius Malfoy under truth serum but when we arrived I found that his wife Narcissa had killed him over what he had done to you."

"She actually killed him?" Haley asked shocked. "I knew she was pissed but I didn't think she'd kill him."

"She had just learned the extent of your torture," she said quietly.

"Oh," was all Haley could say.

"I do have a few questions if you don't mind. It will help with the entire case."

"Sure but do we even need a case anymore? I mean if he's dead," Haley questioned her.

"Oh right. You grew up in the muggle world. Wizarding laws are very different. For every crime committed towards someone the victim gets a large percentage of their fortune."

"Oh."

"First how many times did Lucius use the Cruciatus curse on you?"

"I'm not sure I stopped counting after seventeen but that was on my first day."

"Seventeen! People usually lose their sanity after five!" Neville yelled.

Haley shrugged, "Then again if you listen to Professor Snape I've never truly be sane."

A couple chuckled.

"Did he give you food or water?"

"Not until Narcissa made him. She also got him to stop the torture and she saved my life. Is she in a lot of trouble?"

"I'll try to get her a reduced sentence for justifiable killing."

"Thank you. I don't want her in trouble for protecting me."

Amelia looked at her sadly and said, "Well if you stand up for her in court I'm sure it will help her immensely."

Haley nodded, "I'll do it."

Amelia smiled at the girl's strength, "Alright. I think I'll take my leave now. It was nice to meet you Ms. Potter."

"You too, Madam Bones."

"Alright Haley, I want you to take a shower. I have some of your clothes waiting in the washroom," Poppy told her. With Molly and Sirius' help she got out of bed and crossed to the bathroom. She was happy to see that there was a rail she could hold onto to keep from falling in the shower. She was trying to go quickly but she was covered in blood and couldn't tell the difference between dirt and bruises in some cases. She was cleaning her arm when she was the burn. Now that she was alone she broke down. She dropped to her knees in the tub and cried until there were no tears left. She knew the others would start to worry soon so she rushed out of the shower and got dressed. She wiped away a few stray tears and tried to compose herself before leaving the washroom.

When she left the room Sirius and Molly rushed to her side to help her walk. "Haley, would you mind coming in my back office alone for a few minutes?" Poppy asked.

"Okay," Haley croaked.

The two left and Luna said, "At least she let out some emotions."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Haley. She was crying in the bathroom," Luna informed them.

Sirius looked at the girl, "How do you know?"

"Her eyes. They were red and puffy. Her voice croaked as she spoke. She was crying."

Molly, McGonagall, Sprout, Ginny, and Hermione wiped away their own tears.

"She's too strong for her own good," Flitwick stated.

"What are we supposed to do?" Molly surprised several people by asking Luna.

Luna shrugged, "Don't push her into talking but make it obvious that she can talk to you if she would like to. Listen to her no matter how much or how little she has to say. She will be afraid to talk but you have a year to get her too. Just don't judge what she says."

Molly nodded. Poppy and Haley left the office and Haley was carrying a few potion bottles. "Alright, you can take Haley whenever you're ready. Just make sure she takes it easy for a few days."

"Thank you, Poppy," Remus said. "Here, Haley. I'll take those bottles for you."

Haley handed them over and Remus put them in a bag with the rest of them. Haley tried walking forward but began to fall. Minerva and Neville were fast enough to catch her quickly and help her stand up straight again.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked nervously.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little light headed for a moment." The pair helped her sit down. "Thanks."

"No problem," Neville said quietly.

"Just take a few minutes, Haley. We don't want you to get sick when we floo home," Arthur told her.

"If I may," Luna but in, "I don't think Haley should be conscious when you take her. Maybe you should stun her. It would be more comfortable."

Poppy looked impressed, "That is a very good idea, Ms. Lovegood."

"I can take her with me," Sirius offered.


	3. Chapter 3

After Haley said good bye to everyone Sirius stunned her gently and took her through the floo to the Burrow. When he arrived he set her on the couch. As Remus, Molly, and Arthur arrived Sirius revived her. Percy, Bill, and Charlie were going to their own homes so it would only be the five of them.

"Are we there?" Haley asked.

"Yes, pup. We're at the Burrow."

Haley sat up and looked around the familiar room. "Now what?"

"We relax and you rest," Arthur told her sitting down.

"I'll make lunch!" Molly announced. She rushed to the kitchen and got to work. Sirius propped Haley up and Remus fluffed her pillow. Sirius wrapped her up in a small blanket.

"Guys, I'm fine," Haley protested.

"Haley, you are not what I would call fine," Arthur told her. Haley shrugged.

Molly came in moments later giving everyone a soup and sandwich before sitting beside Haley and spoon feeding her some soup.

"Mrs. Weasley I should be fine doing it myself," Haley told her.

"Haley, you're weak. You almost fell over just standing. Please let me help you," Molly requested. Haley just sighed and opened her mouth in response. Molly smiled and gave her another mouthful.

After lunch Remus helped Molly clean up and then the five sat in the living room silently.

"So, Haley, Ron gave us a basic outline of your first year at Hogwarts," Remus chuckled.

Haley smiled, "Oh yeah, that was an eventful year."

"Eventful!" Molly shrieked. "You almost died several times over!"

Haley shrugged, "I can't help that Quirrel wanted me dead. He cursed my broom, unleashed a troll, he even poisoned me but it was no big deal."

"Poisoned!" Sirius yelled.

"Yeah, but Snape gave me a Bezoar so I was fine."

"Well what I was wondering," Remus continued, "Is what happened in your second year."

Haley smiled, "Where to start. Well Lockhart was our Defense teacher. He's kinda an idiot though. Anyway he thought it would be a good idea to show us his bravery by taking small groups into the forbidden forest. Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Lavender were in my group. Lockhart got lost though and walked us right into one of Hagrid's pets. Its name is Aragog and he's a giant talking spider that wanted to eat us. Lockhart ran away leaving us to defend ourselves. A centaur saw this and helped us. However I think that, other than Lavender, we did a pretty good job protecting ourselves. When we got out we confronted Lockhart and made him make an oath to never take a student in there again. Later Hermione remembered that Lockhart had a book on those spider things so we confronted him on it. He confessed to being a fraud and tried to obliviate us. We dueled. I won. I threw him into a wall and we ran away. It was lunch so we figured Dumbledore would be in the Great Hall. We rushed there but Lockhart was fast. We had just started telling Dumbledore what happened when Ron and Hermione's stories began to change. I wanted to say the same story they were but resisted. I noticed Lockhart was there and yelled, 'he's using the imperious curse'. That got everyone's attention. Flitwick used prior incantium and learned that I was correct. He was arrested later."

"He used the imperious on my son," Molly whispered.

Sirius chuckled, "And now we're all caught up!"

"Not quite," Remus countered, "We only know about three years. There are still some years that we missed."

"True! What about before Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

Haley shrugged, "Not much to tell."

"There has to be something," Arthur prompted. "I mean no one saw you for ten years."

She shrugged again, "I grew up with my aunt and uncle. I thought I was a muggle. Hagrid told me I wasn't when I was eleven."

"Yeah, but before that," Remus told her. "How was elementary school? Who were your friends? What was your first act of magic? What was your favorite thing to do?"

"Yeah!" Sirius interrupted. "We want to know everything about you. Even the little things like your favorite color or when you first shoved a crayon up your nose."

Haley snorted before saying, "I've never shoved a crayon up my nose!"

"Really? James and I used to have a contest to see who could get it up the furthest," Sirius reminisced.

Haley gave him a discussed look while Remus shook his head and said, "How I became friends with you two I will never know."

Haley laughed slightly but it turned into a coughing fit. Molly rubbed her back as she let it out. Her chest was hurting by the end but she was relatively fine.

"You alright dear?" Molly questioned.

Haley nodded slightly afraid that if she opened her mouth it would start again.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Sirius suggested.

Haley nodded. Molly was about to help Haley stand up when Haley laid her head down and immediately fell asleep on the couch.

"I meant in a bed," Sirius chuckled in a whisper.

Molly smiled sadly at the sleeping girl, "She probably doesn't want to be left all alone."

Sirius looked at her when he realized she probably right. Haley had been through a huge ordeal. She wouldn't feel very safe on her own considering what happened last time she was alone.

"She's never going to feel safe again," Sirius said depressingly while watching his broken goddaughter.

"We'll help her, Padfoot. It will take time but she will be just fine."

They four watched Haley silently for over an hour before she began to stir.

"No please," Haley muttered. She began to thrash and whimper.

"What wrong?" Sirius shouted standing quickly.

"It's a nightmare!" Molly stated while trying to shack the girl but she just fought away from Molly's grip.

"No! No more!"

Sirius grabbed Haley shoulders and gently shook the girl. The girl didn't wake but stopped thrashing.

"Please! It hurts too much. Uncle Vernon! Please stop!"

**AN: Don't hate me! Review? Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius let go of Haley as if she had burned him. "Vernon?" Remus whispered in confusion.

"Please Uncle! No more! I can't take anymore!"

"What did that bastard do?!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius! Relax! We need to calm Haley!" Molly scolded him.

Sirius was once again at Haley's side but instead of trying to wake her up he ignored her struggles and held her head to his chest. He held her arms down and her sides as he pet her head and whispered calm nothingness to her.

Haley soon stopped struggling and once again fell into a blissful slumber. It took Sirius well over an hour to let go of the girl that was sleeping in his arms but the longer he stayed there the angrier he got. When he was sure she would be alright he stood up and left the room but was soon tailed by the three other adults.

When they were outside Sirius yelled in built up frustration. "What did that bastard do?!"

"Sirius," Remus tried to calm him.

"No Remus! Her nightmare wasn't about the bastard that just kidnapped, tortured, and raped her! It was about her uncle! The man that raised her! WHAT DID HE DO?!"

"Sirius! We don't know!" Arthur shouted.

"But we are going to find out!" Molly finished.

Everyone looked at her.

"Haley's like my daughter. No one hurts my children and gets away with it. If Lucius wasn't already dead I would have killed him myself!"

Arthur nodded in agreement, "Whatever Dursley did he will pay for it. But we can't lose our heads! We will think this through. Haley is never going back there and we will protect her from anyone that wants to hurt her."

Sirius broke down. He and Molly both had tears running down their faces. "Why is it always the people I love getting hurt?" Sirius asked.

Molly gave a sad smile, "Last year Haley asked the exact same question."

Remus gave Sirius a brotherly hug and said, "She'll be safe from now on. She has the four of us now."

"I hate seeing her in so much pain," Sirius stated.

"Her physical wounds will be healed in a few days but after everything she's been through… I think she'll always be in pain," Molly said grimly.

Arthur pulled her into a tight hug.

888

Eventually Remus, Molly, and Arthur went to bed but Sirius didn't want to leave Haley completely alone so he turned into a dog and fell asleep on the floor beside her. Haley didn't stir again and Sirius woke up to the smell of bacon. He looked up to see that Haley was still asleep. He transformed and went into the kitchen where he found Molly cooking and Remus and Arthur reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning Sirius," Remus said as he entered the room.

"And exactly what's good about it?" Sirius asked.

"Not much. That's why I said, 'Morning Sirius,' instead of, 'Good morning, Sirius.'"

Sirius rolled his eyes as Molly put a cup of tea in front of him. "Thank you, Molly."

"It's no problem, Sirius. I didn't hear anything last night. I'm hoping that means she slept through the night."

Sirius nodded, "I was beside her all night. She didn't move. My ears were playing tricks on me though. Every so often I would think I heard her whimper but when I'd look at her nothing had changed."

"I know what you mean. Molly and I hardly slept a wink. We were listening for the slightest sound of distress."

"I slept for two hours I think. She really scared me last night," Remus muttered.

"I need to know what Dursley did to make her so afraid. But…" Sirius stopped talking.

"But you don't want to ask Haley?" Molly offered.

Sirius nodded, "Partially. I don't want Haley to relive it but… I also don't want to know. If I know it makes the pain so much more real. Hearing some of the things Malfoy did to her… it made seeing her in that pain some much harder because I know what caused it. If I know why she's afraid… It will make the fear that much harder to see. Does that make sense?"

Remus nodded, "I think so but we need to know."

"I know but… can we not ask Haley?" Sirius asked.

Arthur gave him a strange look and asked, "Then what do you suppose we do?"

Sirius rubbed his face before he was so frustrated he just answered, "I don't know."

"Good morning," a voice said behind them.

"Oh good morning, sweetheart," Molly said rushing over to her. "Why didn't you call for help? You must still be weak."

Molly helped her cross the room and sit in a chair. "I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. Sleeping helped."

"I'm glad. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," Molly said before getting back to work.

Haley looked around the table, "You look awful, Siri. Did you sleep at all last night?"

Sirius tried to smile for her, "Of course I did. However I may have fallen asleep on the floor and was too lazy to get up."

Haley gave a small laugh, "You should take a nap later. In a bed."

"That would be a good idea. How about I take a nap when you take yours?"

"Deal," Haley said shaking her head.

Molly then handed everyone a plate full of food. Sirius, Remus, Arthur, and Molly all had bacon and eggs while Haley had oatmeal, fruit, and yogurt as a part of the healthy diet she needs to eat until her body can handle heavier foods.

After breakfast they all went into the living room and talked for a while. They tried to keep the conversation light but Sirius finally made a decision.

"Hey, Pup you never did tell us about your life before Hogwarts yet."

Haley shrugged, "Like I said there's not much to tell. I never shoved crayons up my nose."

"Yeah but what about school? Who were your friends?"

"Well most witches and wizards that grow up in the muggle world are outcasts because there is something odd about them. I was no different."

"So you didn't have any friends?" Molly asked sadly.

Haley shook her head, "Not really but it doesn't matter."

"Well what did you do for fun?" Remus tried.

"Not much. I had a lot of chores so whenever I was done I would either go to the park for a little while or head straight to my cu… room," Haley told them.

"What kind of chores?" Arthur asked.

Haley shrugged again, "The normal stuff. Cooking and cleaning."

Molly looked at her oddly, "You were only eleven when you went to Hogwarts. You didn't actually cook before you were eleven, did you?"

"I've been cooking since I was like six… maybe five. Ever since I could reach the stove with my stool."

Molly was stunned, "But that's not safe!"

"Well the Dursley's weren't exactly concerned with my safety," Haley muttered.

The adults looked at each other grimly. Every word Haley said was confirming their belief Haley had been abused. They just didn't know how badly.

"Why don't you take your nap now Haley? Madam Pomphery would kill us if we didn't make you get some sleep," Sirius said standing up.

"Good idea," Haley was about to lay down on the couch when Sirius picked her up.

Haley squealed, "What are you doing?"

"It'd be best if you slept in an actual bed. Which room should I put her in, Molly?"

"Ron's."

"Okay," Sirius said carrying Haley up to the orange room. He set her on the bed and pulled out a potion. "Here, drink this."

"What is it?"

"Dreamless sleep, so you don't have any nightmares."

Haley tried handing it back, "I don't need it."

Sirius sighed, "I would feel better if you took it."

"Why?" Haley asked suspiciously.

"Last night you started screaming and fighting in your sleep," Sirius finally admitted.

Haley was surprised, "I don't remember…"

"We were able to calm you down. You didn't even wake up."

"And I… I was talking?" Haley asked nervously.

Sirius nodded.

"W-w-what d-did I-I say?" Haley stuttered like Quirrel.

"You… you were asking your uncle not to hurt you anymore," Sirius stated before he could change his mind.

Haley couldn't even look at him. She was too humiliated.

"Haley? Pup, what did he do to you?" Sirius asked.

Haley broke down. She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her knees. She rocked herself as she cried. Sirius pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his chest. After about ten minutes her tears slowed down.

"We don't need to talk about it now, Pup, but eventually we will talk. Okay? Now will you please take the potion and get some restful sleep?"

Haley nodded and downed the potion in one gulp. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and Sirius stood up and left the room after kissing the sleeping girls forehead.

"What took so long?" Remus asked in concern when he entered the living room.

"I talked to her."

That got everyone's attention.

"About?" Arthur prompted.

Sirius sighed, "I asked her to take a sleeping potion. She wanted to know why so I told her about her nightmare. I told her that she was talking and fighting in her sleep. She asked what she said so I told her. She wouldn't even look at me and when I asked what he did… she broke down. I've never seen her cry before. She looked so… broken. As if she was surrounded by thousands of dementors. I'm going."

"Going where?" Molly questioned.

"Private Drive. The dreamless sleep I gave her will have her knocked out until tomorrow morning. She won't even know I'm gone. I need to learn what Dursley did," Sirius said firmly.

"We're coming with you," Molly stated.

Sirius shook his head, "Someone needs to stay here with Haley."

"I'll stay with her," Arthur volunteered. "You three go. I can take care of her. Besides she'd asleep."

Sirius nodded, "Alright Remus, Molly I guess we're going to Little Whinging."


End file.
